The Little Wolf Cub
by Christina salvatore
Summary: during full moon Padfoot and Moony run across a muggle family attacked by a werewolf. Moony runs him off and the find a little wolf cub. Adriana Rose, how will this little werewolf change the life of her two "Daddy's" forever? not to mention Harry Potter. T for Violent scenes and some slight swearing. a series of one-shots all in order.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Wolf Cub

Chapter one

The Cub

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were like brothers, they even lived together now, (Sirius had run from his family of dark wizards) and they had always been best friends, as an Animagus and a werewolf the two had always spent the full moon together.

And this one was no exception, the two other Animagi that made up the group of four friends from school known as the Maurauders, were not in attendence this full moon.

James Potter was with a heavily pregnant Lily, and Peter Pettegrew was helping his mother through a difficult illness.

So it was that this perticuler night of the full moon the two friends were romping through a forest in the south of Briton.

Sirius changed into Padfoot, (a large black dog capable of keeping the werewolf under control) and Remus underwent a more difficult transformation into Moony. (the werewolf)

Padfoot was keeping Moony away from people he could bite, when it happened, the thing that would change the life of the two friends forever.

Moony smelled other werewolves, this may not seem like much but wolves are possesive, maybe it was that Moony was there first, maybe it was that he just hated these perticuler werewolves, for what ever reason Moony began to run further into the woods.

As Padfoot followed he began not only to smell the wolves, he began to smell blood, they entered a small clearing were a fully grown male werewolf was fighting what looked like a little fur ball but was in fact a female little wolf cub.

It was attacking the monster and getting badly beat, the little wolf attached itself to the large wolf and the wolf shook it off, the poor little thing yelped, and Moony took off running, he chased the wolf out of the clearing and out of the forest.

After he'd chased the wolf away from her, the little cub turned to face what she'd been protecting, at first Padfoot thought it was a pile of wood, but as he got closer he realized it was a pile of bodies.

The little wolf cub looked up and began to howl, a heartbroken keening howl that resonated through the forest.

As Moony re-entered the clearing the little cub turned from the four bodies she'd been guarding, took one look at Moony and ran into the house, Moony glanced at Padfoot and then turned to enter after her.

There were a few moments of silence, and then growls and snarls cut through the night, things again went silent, and then Moony came out of the house, carrying the cub by the scruff of her neck like a mother cat carries her kittens.

Than Padfoot looked closer and realized that the cub was in fact a tiny werewolf, little differences and experience told him this, her snout was shorter than a normal wolf's her tail tufted, and her eyes were almost completely human. (Other than the fact that they were amber gold)

As he realized that they had rescued a small werewolf he began guesstimating her age, as little as she was the little cub couldn't be more than three or four years old.

Although she was a little beat up from her fight with the wolf, this small cub was already fighting Moony; looking rebellious she struggled and nipped to get free.

When Moony put her down she immediately ran to the other side of a tree and then peeked around it at them both, when Moony got up to follow her she yelped and ran from him, he caught her and picked her up again to give her a shake.

He was gentle but still made her stay, Padfoot realized he had it under control and he turned and padded slowly into the house.

He then transformed into human form so he could search the house better, and what Sirius found made him angry.

The family was full of muggles, with no knowledge of magic.

From the pictures covering the walls the little girl had had two brothers and her parents killed, though what they had done to anger a werewolf and why the wolf had turned the little girl remained a mystery.

Looking through wallets and purses Sirius soon found that the family's name was Johnson, Sirius found that one of the child's dead brothers had been no more than fifteen, he also found out more about the little girl.

Her name was Adriana Rose, she was three years old, and from the pictures, she was adorable.

Deep blue eyes looked up at you from behind long wavy black hair; she was small, even for a three year-old.

Sirius found her room next, and began shrinking her things to fit into a bag he'd found downstairs.

Sirius had known Remus for nineteen years, he knew him better then he knew himself, Remus would want to take her with them, he would feel responsible for the child.

not many wizarding families would take in a werewolf, and muggle orphanages were out of the question, as were werewolf packs.

No, Moony would want to keep her, and if he was honest Sirius couldn't live with himself if he were to abandon this little Adriana after having found her.

He finished packing her things and turned to go, the difficulty would not be taking care of a child, he and Remus could handle that, no the difficulty would be making things look like an accident to any muggles who came by, and then explaining this to the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius went through the rest of the house, and then walked outside, it was 5:00 now and the sun would be rising soon.

Sirius left the house and went back outside, "Moony" he called, and the werewolf came running from behind a small shed.

"Could you take the cub to our apparition point? I'll take care of the bodies and meet you there."

Moony nodded and turned to pick up the little wolf, when they had gone out of sight Sirius pulled out his wand and levitated the bodies, bringing them into the house, and then he went outside and locked the door.

Turning around Sirius pointed his wand and muttered a spell, the house burst into flames, and Sirius threw the bag of things over his shoulder, and then transforming into Padfoot he ran to find Moony and Adriana.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

** reviews are welcome but not mandatory.**

**hope you all liked it, **

**Christina Salvatore. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys I'm back.**

**I forgot to mention I'm posting a game for reviewers. rules will be at the bottom of the chapter, so enjoy and read the Authors note. **

* * *

the little wolf cub,

chapter two

"You want me to do what!" Remus Lupin was annoyed, surprised, and kind of disgusted, so It's no surprise he was yelling. the man beside him winced, "come on Moony, I got the information I took care of the bodies, it's your turn to do something."

Remus shook his head, "no, I'm not getting the cub dressed!" the little werewolf cub they were discussing had passed out after the moon fell. unfortunately when she'd changed back they'd had to make sure she was covered with a coat.

And really when you think about it, they were both bachelors, neither had sisters, and there had been no cause to get a three year-old dressed! Well until now that is.

"well start thinking of girls we know Padfoot, cause I'm not getting her dressed." Padfoot brightened, "Lily? she's a female!" "Do you want to be the one waking a pregnant Lily Potter for a favor?"

Padfoot shuddered, "you've got a point there. Molly Weasley than?" "she's just had baby Ron, and with the twins she'll be to tired." Remus then got an idea. "what about your cousin Andromeda"

Sirius shook his head, "she and Ted are on vacation with Nymphadora." then Sirius smirked, "what about Minnie Mcgonagal?" Remus looked at him with Awe. "Padfoot you are genius!" they picked up the cub and apparated.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short. I'll update soon! I promise!**

** so my game, I will be posting movie quotes in chapters or Authors notes, it's you're job to guess which movie. and for reviews there are extra points, if you make me laugh, you earn points, **

**at the end of the book we'll tally up points and the winner will get to add Characters, Idea's, Pairings, and Comedy, to the sequel. (or to any story of the winners choice,) **

**Love you all, Review **

**Christina. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so first of all here's the next chapter. second of all thanks so much for all the reviews! I love every one of them! I hope you like this and continue reading. READ THE aUTHORS NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Minerva Mcgonagall had great faith in her ability to keep her calm during times of great stress, it had helped when James Potter and his friends were at school and it helped now.

Although she had not imagined them showing up with a werewolf child with no clothes on, "of all the foolish things you two got up to in school this is most definiatly the worst!"

she took the child and walked into her office mumbling about foolish boys and silly tricks. Both men cracked up laughing as soon as she left the room.

"Well I'm sure I don't know what's funny! and now you've got a three year-old child to care for in the middle of the war! one whom neither of you are willing to dress I might add!"

Remus sighed, "Minerva, I'm perfectly willing to change her, I was just shocked and tired," she shook her head, "I don't know Remus, you and Mr Black are both men, not to mention your...illness, I highly doubt you two could handle a hormonal teenaged werewolf," Sirius looked annoyed and Remus looked upset, but they were cut off from answering by a little voice.

"where's Mamma?" the three adults turned to face the baby, she looked lost and alone. Oddly enough it was Sirius who calmed the little girl down.

"Hi sweetheart, my name's Padfoot," she smiled tremulously and gave a half hearted wave: he waved back, "Do you do magic?" she asked.

She must have remembered some of the night before, Remus thought, Sirius nodded, "I can do some magic." He said, "do you like dogs little one?" at the child's nod he smiled, "well then..." he transformed quickly.

Remus watched the little girl's face go from surprise to wonder to outright excitement in a moment.

When Sirius changed back she clapped her hands in astonishment, "can you do other magic?" she asked.

Remus turned to Minerva, "I need to tell her what happend last night, could you give us a moment?" the witch turned to go, Sirius noticed, "leaving so soon Minnie?" he yelled over, without turning Minerva smiled, with a flick of her wand Sirius dissapeared and in his place was a small princess doll. "I've told you not to call me that Mr Black," she said over her shoulder.

Rolling his eyes Remus re-transfigured his friend, "do you do that to make her mad at you? Or are you really just that stupid?" Sirius pouted at his friend, "you are no fun!" A giggle reminded them of the little girl and Remus turned.

"How much do you remember about last night?" he asked, "I remember turning into a wolf, and then I remember..." she started whimpering and Remus hurried to pick her up, "It's OK Cub," he murmured softly.

After a while the child fell asleep again, Remus sat, turning to look at Sirius, "you realize we can't give her up now, she needs me to teach her about our kind, I realize you might not want to share the apartment with a baby, so if you want to change..."

Sirius laughed, "you just don't want me around to teach her how to prank people. Not to mention I'll be the favorite parent, besides Moony, I can't leave the poor little thing with you! She'll go crazy!"

Remus laughed, "fine, but you get to break it to James and Lily, Ariana will need godparents." Padfoot looked a little green around the gills for a moment, then he seemed to decide something.

"Remember to put on my tombstone 'Killed by the pregnant Dragon" Remus laughed, "lets go drama queen, we need to mentally prepare for a cussing out from the scariest creature known to man! A pregnant woman!"

Sirius groaned. "I'd rather face Voldemort, at least with him you know your death will be quick!"

* * *

**OK, hope you liked that, and now for points and thank-yous! **

**Lupinesence- you were the first person to review, and it made me feel like continuing. **

**Thank you so much! I'm awarding you 5 points. **

**Caring16- knowing people want me to continue my stories is important to me, **

**Thank you for bothering to review at all! 5 points to Griffindor! **

**Attack-Of-The-Blue-Penguins- I really enjoy Minerva's character **

**and you will definitely see a lot of her in the future! 5 points for making me happy! **

**See you all next time!**

**Christina **


End file.
